


I just want to be a werewolf just let me be a werewolf please let me become a werewolf just a werewolf please god WEREWOLF

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has one wish. Is it really that much to ask? [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to be a werewolf just let me be a werewolf please let me become a werewolf just a werewolf please god WEREWOLF

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn the day before this week's episode, but somehow still relevant! Maybe even more so than before.

  



End file.
